People Need People
by annabethfan15
Summary: Ce fut sûrement la dispute la plus violente des Maraudeurs. L'incident du saule cogneur de leur cinquième année. Il aurait suffit que Rogue avance un peu plus dans la Cabane Hurlante, que James ne le rattrape pas à temps... Pourtant, cette histoire va redéfinir le mot amitié pour James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.


**People Need People**

« Un jour je te décevrai, et ce jour-là, j'aurai besoin de toi »

-Robert Desnos-

 _Mercredi 9 janvier 11h03 – L'infirmerie_

Ne bouge pas, pensa Remus dès qu'il commença à reprendre conscience. N'essaye pas de bouger. C'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa en retrouvant ses sensations, d'abord au niveau des jambes puis le haut du corps. La tête lui tournait et sa cheville le faisait souffrir malgré le bandage qu'il sentait autour de sa peau.

Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Au moins, il savait où il était. Il s'était réveillé suffisamment fois désorienté à l'infirmerie après ses transformations pour reconnaître le lieu.

\- Remus ? Murmura une voix sur sa droite. Lunard, tu m'entends ?

\- Peter ?

\- Reste allongé, ça va aller. Tu veux ta potion ?

Malgré le conseil de son ami, Remus se redressa sur un coude et ses côtes protestèrent. Il étouffa une plainte puis porta la main à sa poitrine.

\- Pomfresh a dit que tu avais sûrement une côte de froissée… dit Peter, assis sur une chaise en bois près de son lit. On a été obligé de t'immobiliser, désolé.

\- M'immobiliser ? Comment ça ?

Peter resta muet. Sans un mot, il lui tendit sa potion. Remus ignora sa nausée et l'avala, sachant qu'il se sentirait mieux dans quelques minutes quand elle aurait fait effet. Alors qu'il se rallongeait contre son oreiller, il remarqua le visage fatigué de Peter et son air nerveux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le voyait au teint pâle de son ami, à ses doigts qui s'agitaient sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Queudver, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien ! Rien, Remus, ce n'était pas de ta faute !

\- Pas ma faute ? Pas ma faute de quoi ? Paniqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Peter déglutit.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute… La soirée…Tout s'est enchaîné vite et…ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

La gorge sèche, il ferma brièvement les yeux, toujours nauséeux. Il sentait s'agiter au fond de son ventre cette peur viscérale et familière qui ne le quittait jamais et qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

En sentant Peter l'observer, il détourna la tête. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé mais quelqu'un occupait le lit à côté du sien, un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille dont les lunettes étaient posées sur la table de nuit. Remus trembla, le souffle court.

\- James… Oh mon dieu… Merlin…

\- Trois personnes formidables, pas vrai ? Lança James d'une voix rauque.

Encore à moitié endormi, il se redressa pour faire face aux deux autres Maraudeurs. Il était torse nu, et Remus distingua une griffure le long de sa clavicule qui disparaissait sous le large bandage autour de son épaule. Avec une grimace, il se pencha pour attraper ses lunettes puis s'empressa de reprendre la parole en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Remus.

\- Juste une égratignure et l'épaule déboîtée ! Trois fois rien, promis. J'en ai déjà eu plein en jouant au Quidditch.

\- C'est moi qui… ?

\- Pas directement, répondit Peter. C'est le saule cogneur qui a fait le plus de dégât. Ça nous a d'ailleurs servi d'excuse quand Pomfresh a posé des questions. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt. On ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité ! Je suis un bon menteur quand je le veux.

\- Mais elle sait pour ma lycanthropie… pourquoi… Je ne comprends rien !

James et Peter échangèrent un regard. C'est à cet instant que Remus réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Dans sa confusion, tout lui avait paru flou mais il se sentait revenir à lui à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

\- Où est Sirius ?

\- Quelque part… dit Peter évasivement tandis que le visage de James se fermait complétement.

Remus cligna des yeux, surpris. Ce n'était pas normal. James ne devrait pas réagir comme ça à la mention de son meilleur ami. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas perdre pied.

\- Je… je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Racontez-moi !

Comme s'il savait que c'était inévitable, James soupira et repoussa sa couverture avant de se lever. Il traversa la distance entre les deux lits et s'assit aux pieds de Remus tandis que Peter rapprochait sa chaise. Il y eu un léger silence, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment commencer, puis à la surprise générale ce fut Peter qui prit l'initiative.

\- La pleine lune n'allait plus tarder, dit-il en regardant un point au-dessus de la tête de Remus, concentré, et on était tous dans la cabane hurlante. Tu ne te sentais pas très bien alors je t'ai aidé à t'allonger sur le vieux lit. C'était comme d'habitude, on l'avait déjà fait. Mais au bout de dix minutes, James a vu quelqu'un qui s'approchait sur la carte, juste devant le saule cogneur.

\- Il était plus de 23h ! Qui aurait… ?

\- Rogue, coupa James, clairement irrité. C'était cet imbécile de Servilus !

Remus fronça les sourcils.

\- Rogue ? Répéta-t-il. Mais…

Soudain, il se figea. Il était sûr que s'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac il aurait vomi. Pris de vertige, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses oreilles bourdonner, incapable d'arrêter la panique qui l'envahissait ainsi que les images qui flashaient dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Gémit-il. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Non ! S'écrièrent James et Peter ensemble.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, il va bien !

\- Ce qui est dommage si tu veux mon avis…

\- James ! Réprimanda Peter. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il jeta un regard appuyé à Remus, toujours proche de l'hyperventilation et aussi pâle que ses draps. James se mordit la lèvre.

\- Désolé… Continus, Pete.

\- Ouais, comme je le disais c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a vu Rogue sur la carte et…

 _Mardi 8 Janvier 23h38 – La cabane hurlante_

James était assis sur une vieille table poussiéreuse, balançant ses jambes dans le vide à un rythme régulier tandis qu'il faisait mine d'examiner la carte des Maraudeurs tout en gardant un œil sur Remus. Le jeune homme avait commencé à se sentir mal en arrivant et avait dû s'allonger sur le lit au sommier cassé dans le coin de la pièce. A ses côtés, Peter veillait sur lui en lui racontant des blagues pour le distraire. James savait que Remus n'aimait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui et il préférait donc laisser le soin à Queudver de gérer la situation. Pas besoin d'être à trois pour un simple vertige, surtout que la pleine lune approchait.

\- Pourquoi les gobelins n'aiment pas les sorciers ?

\- Je ne sais pas Pete… dit Remus avec l'air de celui qui s'attend au pire.

\- Parce qu'ils leur ont cherché des noises !

Consterné et amusé à la fois, James pouffa et reporta son attention sur la carte. Il se demanda ce qui était le plus grave : les jeux de mots de Peter ou le fait qu'il les trouve drôles.

Brusquement, quelque chose attira son attention et il plissa les yeux en rapprochant la carte. Il pensa d'abord que la faible lumière lui jouait un tour mais non, il y avait bien un point qui était en train de se diriger droit vers le saule cogneur, juste à l'entrée du passage secret qui menait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

\- Eh les gars… Y a un truc étrange…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius en se relevant la tête de son livre d'Etudes des Moldus.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans le tunnel… quelqu'un qui vient par ici.

\- Quoi ? T'es sûr ?

\- C'est sur la carte !

\- C'est peut-être Pomfresh qui a oublié de…

\- Non, c'est Rogue.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Servilus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Tu portes tes lunettes ?

\- Regarde toi-même, s'impatienta James. Là, lis : Severus Rogue. Je n'invente pas.

\- Putain…

James tourna la tête vers Sirius. Il s'était figé sur place, le teint soudain beaucoup plus pâle qu'il y a une minute, presque aussi blême que Remus en fait et ça voulait tout dire.

\- Patmol ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Putain ne me dis pas que cet imbécile a vraiment…oh non !

\- Sirius, de quoi tu parles ? Souffla Remus depuis son lit.

Mais Sirius traversa la pièce et arracha pratiquement la carte des mains de James pour vérifier par lui-même. Evidemment, le nom de Rogue s'étalait en toutes lettres au début du tunnel. Une vague de panique l'envahit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Rogue n'avait pas pu prendre sa blague sérieusement et décider de débarquer un soir de pleine lune alors que Remus allait se transformer dans quelques minutes.

Il sentit son sang rugir dans ses oreilles et sa gorge devenir sèche, paniqué, avant que James ne lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire revenir à lui.

\- Patmol ! Tu m'entends ? Dit-il avec urgence. Qu'est-ce que Rogue fait ici ?

\- Je… Bon sang, James, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'écouterait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius ferma les yeux une seconde, incapable de penser correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Cria James.

\- Je lui ait dit venir ce soir, je lui ai dit qu'il découvrirait ce que cachait prétendument Remus s'il venait au saule cogneur !

\- Tu as quoi ?! Glapit Remus. Sirius !

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Remus et Peter le dévisageaient avec horreur, stupéfaits. Mais le pire était James. Son meilleur ami le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, une lueur insoutenable dans le regard. La trahison. La déception. La colère.

Sirius fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, mais James recula, impassible.

\- Il faut le sortir de là. Maintenant.

\- James…

\- La ferme Black ! Juste… la ferme pour l'instant, c'est clair ?

Sirius tressaillit. Jamais James ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Jamais. Pourtant, il n'était pas mieux qu'eux aujourd'hui et cette simple réalisation lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- James ! Appela Peter. James, la transformation commence !

Comme pour confirmer un rayon de lune éclaira la pièce, projetant des ombres inquiétantes contre les murs, et le bruit d'un os qui craque résonna, suivit du cri de douleur de Remus. Quand le lycanthrope rouvrit les yeux, la couleur ambre de ses iris avait presque virée à un jaune surnaturel, comme de l'or en fusion.

\- Transformez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Retenez le loup le plus longtemps possible, il faut sortir Rogue de la cabane !

James se mit à courir avant même de terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'il dévalait la première volée de marche, il songea qu'il aurait dû demander à Peter de s'occuper de Rogue puisqu'un rat face à un loup ne pouvait rien faire contrairement à un cerf, mais il connaissait son ami. Peter avait tendance à paniquer facilement et ce n'était pas certain qu'il arrive à tenir tête à Rogue. Et puis il ne courrait pas aussi vite que lui.

James redoubla sa foulée. Il savait que la transformation était plus rapide, elle l'était de plus en plus chaque année, comme si le corps de Remus s'y habituait d'une certaine façon. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour faire sortir Rogue du tunnel avant que le loup ne sente son odeur.

Dans un dérapage contrôlé, il tourna à gauche pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir adjacent de la cabane dont il avait mémorisé l'architecture par cœur. Il ne pouvait après tout pas arriver vers Rogue par l'avant -sinon il devinerait qu'il était avec Remus à l'intérieur pour sa transformation, ce qui soulèverait trop de question délicate- et la seule façon d'avoir l'air de le rattraper par derrière était de passer par ici. Le chemin n'était pas plus long en soi mais il comportait deux escaliers en plus.

Sans se soucier de la possibilité de se tordre une cheville, James sauta au moins trois marches et accéléra, le souffle court. Le bruit de ses sur le parquet grinçant faisait presque autant de bruit que son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Au loin, il crut entendre un long hurlement. Le loup s'était transformé.

Trop sonné, il continua à courir et ne réalisa pas qu'une silhouette se dressait devant lui. Il percuta Rogue dans son élan, les faisant trébucher tous les deux.

\- Merlin qu'est-ce que… Potter !

\- Tu dois sortir d'ici ! Tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je découvre ce que toi et tes amis faites d'illégal là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, tu dois partir ! Maintenant !

James le poussa dans l'autre sens, paniqué.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Bordel Rogue, bouge !

\- Non, laisse-moi ! Je vais découvrir ce que vous cachez et tu ne pourras pas…

\- Espèce d'idiot tu ne comprends rien ! Cours ! Si on reste là on est mort !

Une once de doute apparut sur le visage de Rogue.

\- Comment ça… ?

Un nouveau hurlement retenti, bien plus audible que le premier, et un bruit de porte qui claque, voire se brise, déchira l'air tandis qu'un chien se mettait à aboyer frénétiquement. James attrapa Rogue par le bras et le tira violemment.

\- Cours !

Rogue ne protesta pas d'avantage.

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir côte à côte dans l'étroit tunnel malgré le manque de lumière, la peur au ventre. Derrière eux, ils entendaient à présent distinctement des grognements de bête et de griffes frappant le sol inégal dans leur course effrénée.

James osa jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos et il faillit faire une crise de panique quand il croisa les yeux jaunes et sauvages du loup à l'autre bout du tunnel. Merde.

\- Plus vite ! Hurla-t-il. Cours !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un…un loup-garou ? Mais…

\- Rogue ! Cours !

James le saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier, se souciant peu de l'étrangler du moment qu'il se remettait à courir.

\- Attention !

Alors que le loup allait se jeter sur eux, un énorme chien noir bondit de nulle part et le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Le loup grogna et claqua des mâchoires, furieux.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ces quelques secondes de gagner leur permirent d'atteindre le bout du tunnel. Ils émergèrent dehors, tremblants et la respiration en lambeau, l'air frais de la nuit hivernale leur transperçant la peau comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

\- Un loup-garou ! Hurla Rogue. Un loup-garou !

\- J'avais remarqué, merci bien !

Les mains sur les genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, James jeta un coup d'œil à Servilus. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Tous ses doutes se confirmaient ce soir et les pièces du puzzle qui l'obsédait depuis des mois s'assemblaient dans sa tête une par une. Les disparitions de Lupin une fois par mois toujours justifiées par des excuses étranges, sa fatigue chronique, les cicatrices sur son visage et ses bras, les chuchotements des Maraudeurs… Il aurait dû le voir venir mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer ça ?

\- Un loup-garou… répéta-t-il lentement. Lupin est un loup-garou !

\- Tu ne peux rien dire à personne ! Tu m'entends, Severus ? Tu ne dois pas le répéter !

\- Ne rien dire à personne ? Ah ! Evidemment que je vais le dire. A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ? Un loup-garou dans une école ? Une bête pareille dans une école, Potter ! Attends que Dumbledore l'apprenne, vous serez tous renvoyés !

James lui décocha une œillade assassine.

\- Il sait ! Dumbledore est courant depuis le début, pauvre imbécile ! Et Remus n'est pas une « bête », tu ne comprends rien !

\- Oh non je comprends très bien au contraire. Si Dumbledore est assez sénile pour laisser un monstre à Poudlard, je ne suis pas sûr que le conseil des parents sera de son avis quand ils apprendront que leurs enfants risquent de se faire dévorer une fois par mois !

\- Il n'est pas dangereux… Je veux dire, enfermé ici il n'est pas dangereux !

\- C'est ça, rétorqua Rogue plein de dédain. Je viens de frôler la mort et…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un rugissement. Ils n'eurent le temps que de reculer d'un pas avant qu'une masse sombre ne surgissent brusquement du trou entre les racines Le loup se précipita vers eux, gueule béante, tandis qu'un rat filait derrière lui à toute vitesse.

Une seconde plus tard, Peter se tenait à sa place, donnant l'impression dans l'obscurité qu'il venait de sortir du tunnel sous forme humaine. Avant même que James ou Severus n'aient pu esquisser un geste, Peter leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le loup, trop distrait pour l'avoir remarqué.

 _\- Stupefix !_

Le sortilège parut l'étourdir une seconde mais pas plus. Encore plus énervé, il fit volte-face et Peter recula précipitamment, heurtant le tronc du saule cogneur.

\- James ! Fais quelque chose !

\- J'ai pas ma baguette !

Lui aussi déboulé de nulle part à la suite du loup, Sirius émergea à côté de Peter.

\- Cornedrue ! Attrape !

James leva le bras, sa main se refermant sur la baguette que venait de lui jeter son meilleur ami grâce à ses réflexes de poursuiveur. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à un sortilège qui pourrait arrêter le loup que quelque chose le percuta violemment dans les côtes.

Il s'étala par terre et l'air se vida de ses poumons d'un coup tandis qu'une vive douleur explosait dans son épaule et sa clavicule. Il avait fait assez de chute au Quidditch pour savoir instantanément qu'elle était déboîtée. Au-dessus de lui il voyait les branches s'agiter dans tous les sens. L'effet paralysant du nœud à la base du tronc avait dû cesser de fonctionner et l'arbre se défendait, jugeant certainement qu'ils étaient trop proches.

Dans son vol plané, il avait perdu sa baguette.

\- Rogue ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des branches qui sifflaient dans le vent. Rogue ! Immobilise le saule !

Mais Rogue, dont une entaille ensanglantée lui barrait le front, était en train de jeter des sortilèges en direction du loup avec Sirius. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient côte à côte, des étincelles et des jets de lumières fusant de leurs baguettes avec désespoir alors que la bête grognait et leur tournait autour, furieuse. Aucune trace de Peter.

James roula sur lui-même et gémit de douleur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tâtonna dans l'herbe humide à la recherche de sa baguette. Une branche s'abattit à quelques centimètres de lui, laissant une profonde trace dans la trace avant de repartir dans les airs.

\- Ah !

Le cri de Rogue le fit se retourner. Le Serpentard avait plongé à terre pour éviter un coup du saule cogneur. Désormais seul face au loup, Sirius reculait en boîtant, la baguette tendue devant lui d'une main tremblante. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu l'arrêter, mais pas sans le blesser. Or, blesser le loup revenait à blesser Remus.

James tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds lorsque brusquement Peter apparut à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

\- Bon sang où est-ce que tu… ?

\- Dumbledore ! J'ai été cherché Dumbledore !

Le soulagement qui envahie James à la vue du directeur, capable de mettre fin à tout ça, fut plus fort que son inquiétude. Les explications viendraient plus tard mais pour l'instant ils étaient tous en vie.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 11h50 – L'infirmerie_

Remus enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, réprimant un sanglot.

\- Merlin, souffla-t-il. Merlin…Merlin…

\- Lunard, calmes-toi…

\- Non ! Par Merlin, James, ne me dis pas de me calmer ! J'aurai pu… j'aurai pu vous blesser, vous tuer même !

\- Mais tout le monde va bien, le réconforta Peter en lui tapotant le dos. Tu m'entends ? Tout va bien.

\- C'est faux… Rogue sait ! Il… L'école entière va savoir que je suis un monstre d'ici le déjeuner et je serais obligé de partir ! Mes parents…

\- Remus ! Remus ! Regarde-moi, dit James. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas, Servilus ne dira rien. Dumbledore lui a fait jurer et même si c'est un con de première il n'oserait pas lui désobéir. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Les yeux brûlants de larmes, Remus acquiesça en reniflant. Il prit avec reconnaissance le mouchoir que lui tendait Peter avant de poser l'autre question qui le tourmentait.

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi Sirius… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'idée en elle-même lui donnait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos, littéralement. Heureusement, ses deux amis parurent comprendre et continuèrent le récit de la nuit dernière.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 2h13 – Bureau de Dumbledore_

Sirius était venu dans le bureau du directeur plus d'une fois durant sa scolarité, mais c'était la première fois que l'immense pièce circulaire lui paraissait aussi imposante et intimidante. Il était presque 2h15 du matin, pourtant le bureau était plein. La situation était trop grave pour attendre demain matin.

\- Aïe !

\- Potter, arrêtez de faire l'enfant, ne bougez plus, ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Elle était arrivée il y a quelques minutes, blême. En d'autres circonstances Sirius aurait sans doute trouvé drôle de la voir en chemise de nuit et en peignoir en tartan, le chignon à moitié défait, mais rien ne lui paraissait amusant ce soir. Quand elle avait vu James et Rogue, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, madame Pomfresh s'occupant de la coupure au front et des blessures mineures du Serpentard en premier, elle s'était empressée de venir prêter main forte à l'infirmière.

\- Désolé, marmonna James. C'est mon épaule. Je me suis pris une branche du saule cogneur… Je pense qu'elle est déboîtée.

\- Quelle idée d'aller traîner autour de ce maudit arbre en pleine nuit ! Pesta Pomfresh. Vous n'avez donc pas de cerveau ?

D'un geste brusque, elle reposa la compresse ensanglantée qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Très bien, Rogue, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour cette nuit. Passez me voir demain si vous avez encore mal, d'accord ? Quant à vous Potter il va falloir que vous veniez avec moi, votre épaule a besoin de soin.

\- Merci Pompom, intervint Dumbledore. Il viendra dès que nous aurons régler quelques détails, je l'accompagnerais moi-même. Vous pouvez y aller, d'autres patients ont besoin de vous.

Sirius frissonna. Il savait très bien ce que « d'autres patients » signifiait. Remus. Le pauvre ne se retransformerait pas avant l'aube mais Pomfresh devait préparer les potions dont il avait besoin pour récupérer, surtout après une pleine lune éprouvante comme celle-ci. Il ne savait même pas comment il arriverait à lui faire face demain matin, ou dans quelques heures plus exactement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Merlin, c'était un cauchemar.

\- Bien, monsieur. Black, Pettigrow, vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin de mes services ?

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête. Peter s'en était sorti sans réelles conséquences et Sirius ne voulait pas qu'elle soigne ses contusions ou sa blessure à la jambe. Il les méritait et il endurerait la douleur sans broncher.

Le silence ne dura toutefois pas longtemps. Dès que la porte se referma sur Pomfresh, Rogue bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Un loup-garou ! Hurla-t-il, furieux. Vous cachez un loup-garou dans une école ! Est-ce que vous êtes fou ?!

\- La ferme, Rogue ! Répliqua Peter en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte comme si un élève se cachait derrière.

Sirius ne pouvait pas le blâmer. C'était devenu un réflexe pour eux au fil du temps de toujours baisser la voix quand ils parlaient de la lycanthropie de Remus et d'entendre quelqu'un extérieur à leur groupe crier leur secret paraissait étrange, même s'il supposait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout c'était sa faute. A lui et à lui seul.

Très calmement, Dumbledore se contenta de dévisager Severus avant de lever la main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Monsieur Rogue, calmez-vous. Nous allons parler ce qui s'est passé ce soir, mais avant tout prenez tous un siège. J'aimerais entendre vos versions des faits.

Sirius s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise. Soutenu par Peter, James quitta le rebord de fenêtre et vint les rejoindre, prenant soin de ne pas s'assoir à côté de Sirius. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre et détourna les yeux.

\- Bien. Allons-y. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vais vous le dire moi ! S'exclama Rogue. Vous avez accepté un loup-garou à Poudlard ! Je savais que Lupin cachait quelque chose et j'en ai eu la preuve ce soir, ce type est un danger pour tout le monde !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, coupa James avec hargne.

\- Moi je ne sais pas ? C'est un monstre ! Il a essayé de nous tuer tout à l'heure, un peu plus et il nous aurait tous dévoré vivant !

\- Ce n'était pas Remus, pauvre imbécile, c'était le loup.

\- La même chose, dit Rogue, furibond. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'être dans cette école !

\- Monsieur Rogue, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé par les évènements mais je vous assure que je suis bien conscient de mes décisions et que toutes les mesures nécessaires ont été prise afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves ainsi que de monsieur Lupin. Ce qui m'amène notamment à me demander comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à cet endroit précisément ce soir ?

Rogue décocha un regard noir en direction de Sirius.

\- Demandez-lui à lui ! Il a tenté de me tuer !

\- Quoi ? Dit McGonagall. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Black ne ferait jamais ça. Un étudiant de ma maison ne…

\- Minerva, laissez-le parler. J'aimerai entendre ces explications. Monsieur Black ?

Sirius baissa les yeux sur les genoux, les mains fermement à plats sur ses cuisses pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent. Sa gorge se serra encore en plus et il se retrouva incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Comment pouvait-il leur avouer ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'il avait trahis un de ses meilleurs amis sans même réfléchir ? Il aurait préféré réaffronter le loup-garou plutôt que de subir les regards accusateurs des personnes autour de lui, particulièrement lorsque James se pencha en avant, le visage froid et dur.

\- Vas-y ! Moi aussi, je voudrais savoir ce qui a pu te passer par la tête bordel !

\- Potter ! Réprimanda McGonagall, l'air outré.

\- James… je…

\- Monsieur Black, pressa Dumbledore. Dites-nous juste ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _Lundi 7 janvier 1h32 – Bibliothèque_

Le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque était presque angoissant. Rien, pas un bruit, pas un son, ni même de lumière. Le rêve de Mrs Pince à n'en pas douter.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa respiration laborieuse plutôt que sur l'atmosphère sinistre autour de lui. Il était déjà certes venu en pleine nuit à la bibliothèque mais jamais seul. L'un des Maraudeurs avait toujours été avec lui sous la cape, tout simplement parce que c'était plus sûr d'être à deux dans ce genre de situation, au cas où Rusard, un préfet, voire un professeur leur tombait dessus.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas osé réveiller un de ses amis ce soir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il venait ici.

Tenant sa baguette devant lui pour éclairer le sol inégal, Sirius s'avança dans une allée bordée de grandes étagères remplies de livres dont les lettres en or gravées sur les tranches étincelaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il savait que c'était idiot -après tout il était seul et invisible- mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé, comme si ces fichus bouquins pouvaient réellement le voir et le juger.

Au bout d'une minute, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû dépasser le rayonnage qui l'intéressait et il jura à voix basse avant de revenir sur ses pas. Effectivement, la section « _médicomagie : sortilèges, potions, charmes et mixtures pour blessures d'origine magique_ » se trouvait juste à côté de la table sur laquelle les Maraudeurs (c'est-à-dire Remus) venaient travailler quand ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Sirius soupçonnait James de l'avoir choisi car il pouvait avoir Lily Evans dans son champ de vision, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour lire.

Du bout des doigts, il frôla les différents volumes, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer les titres. Agacé, il finit par retirer la cape qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose et la plia à côté de lui. Il connaissait mal cette section, il n'en avait pas besoin d'habitude car il connaissait la plupart des sorts de guérison utiles. La douleur qui pulsait au niveau de son bras lui rappela cyniquement qu'il ne connaissait pas celui permettant de soigner cette blessure. La Harpie l'avait sûrement fait exprès.

\- Salope, murmura-t-il dans un souffle au souvenir de sa mère, le narguant avec sa baguette à la main et une expression satisfaite.

Walburga Black avait un certain talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir ses enfants, ou plus particulièrement son fils aîné. Cette fois-ci, c'était à cause d'un mot de travers que Sirius avait eu le malheur de dire, il ne se rappelait même plus quoi exactement, sûrement quelque chose sur la pureté du sang. Ils avaient commencé à crier tous les deux, toujours les mêmes reproches et insultes, jusqu'à ce que sa mère décide de le faire taire avec un ou deux sortilèges.

L'un d'eux avait frappé Sirius juste en-dessous du coude et une vive douleur s'était répandue le long de son bras. Au début, il avait seulement eu l'impression d'être engourdi, comme une sensation un peu désagréable mais sans plus. C'était durant la nuit, la veille de la rentrée des vacances de noël, que ça avait empiré. Le sortilège avait laissé une marque rouge sur sa peau, presque une sorte de brûlure qui le lançait en continu depuis deux jours. En constatant que la douleur ne passait pas, Sirius s'était résolu à venir à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose. L'entraînement de Quidditch dans son état avait été un calvaire et heureusement qu'il avait mal à son bras gauche, sinon il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir sa batte.

Il savait que James avait été suspicieux toute la journée et il avait aussi surpris le regard insistant de Peter sur lui au déjeuner, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce qui passe par Merlin ? », mais leur attention avait été détourné par Remus. Le pauvre tenait à peine sur ses pieds à la fin des cours tandis que des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux ambrés. La cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue semblait ressortir sur son teint pâle.

Les dents serrées, Sirius attrapa un gros livre relié en cuir à la couverture abîmée. Il avait eu une bonne intuition de venir ici car il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine minute pour trouver le contre-sort au vieux sortilège de magie noire jeté par sa mère. Selon le grimoire, il faudrait au moins quelques jours avant que la brûlure ne s'estompe mais au moins la douleur s'atténua considérablement.

Satisfait, il rangea le livre et s'assura de tout bien remettre en place, histoire que personne ne puisse soupçonner sa petite balade nocturne. Il n'avait pas osé prendre la carte des Maraudeurs, rangée dans le coffre au pied du lit de James, de peur de le réveiller, et il devait se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire prendre. La cape était pratique mais pas infaillible. Une fois, en deuxième année, il était tellement occupé à regarder derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il avait bien semé Rusard qu'il était rentré de plein fouet dans un élève de Serdaigle.

\- Black ? Lança soudain une voix dans son dos.

Sirius se figea. Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix agaçante et crispante.

\- Servilus, dit-il en se retournant, exaspéré. Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Je te retourne la question. La bibliothèque hein ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'avais jamais vu autant de livre de ta vie ?

\- J'ai vu plus de livre que tu n'as vu de filles en tout cas, rétorqua Sirius.

Il eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir puis blêmir de colère une seconde après.

Rogue était dans la même année que lui, dans la maison Serpentard, et c'était un imbécile de première. Déjà, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un physique avantageux avec ses cheveux noirs graisseux qui encadraient son visage cireux au nez crochu et avec la longue cape qu'il portait en permanence, lui donnant l'air d'une chauve-souris. Severus Rogue était aussi et surtout tout ce que Sirius méprisait chez quelqu'un. Personnage amer, froid, solitaire, manipulateur, il était passionné par la magie noire et les arts obscurs. Sirius pensait souvent qu'il était l'opposé total de James, aussi bien dans leurs convictions que dans leurs visions de la vie.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, siffla-t-il. La bibliothèque est fermée.

\- Brillante déduction, Servilus. Tu l'as deviné tout seul ou tu as lu les horaires sur la porte ?

\- Brillante répartie, Black. Tu ne peux pas mieux faire ?

Sirius serra les poings. Sérieusement, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer ce soir.

\- Ecoute, tu as autant dépassé le couvre-feu que moi donc ne viens pas me faire la morale. Laisse-moi tranquille et vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à harceler.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas ton traditionnel public ni tes acolytes ? Tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller sans Potter ?

\- La ferme Servilus, tu te ridiculises.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici en pleine nuit ? S'exclama-t-il, agressif. C'est encore une de vos sorties mystérieuses une fois par mois ?

\- Oh Merlin, c'est encore de ça qu'il s'agit ? Tu ne peux pas lâcher l'affaire ? Il n'y a rien, Servilus. Tu es parano, comme d'habitude. Les autres dorment, je me balade juste tout seul parce que je ne peux pas dormir. Tu veux que je te raconte mes cauchemars pendant que je te tresse les cheveux ? Tu me diras je n'oserais pas les toucher…

\- Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose !

\- Contrairement à toi et la clique de Rosier, on ne se cache pas, nous. Retourne à ta vie pathétique, laisse-moi tranquille.

Sirius se saisit de la cape et de sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur l'étagère et passa devant Rogue sans lui accorder un regard, le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule au passage. Maintenant que son bras avait cessé de le faire souffrir, il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer au dortoir. Une nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop, surtout qu'il ne dormirait pas demain à cause de la pleine lune.

Malheureusement, Rogue ne paraissait pas prêt à abandonner la partie.

\- Lâche ! Dit-il, torve. Tu n'as pas le courage de me faire face quand tu es seul, c'est ça ? Sans Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow pour assurer tes arrières ?

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux contre toi, répondit Sirius avec flegme. Tu restes là ou je t'enferme dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Pas besoin d'eux hein ? Répéta Severus en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Tu penses que tu pourrais sincèrement me battre dans un duel ?

Sirius ricana. Oui, il en était persuadé. Rogue avait beau être un sorcier brillant, il pouvait bien lui reconnaître ça, il n'avait jamais été confronté aux sortilèges dont Sirius avait entendu parler pendant toute son enfance, ceux que son père utilisait alors même que la loi les interdisait. Quand il était entré à Gryffondor il y a cinq ans, qu'il avait compris que ce qui passait entre les murs de Square Grimmaurd n'était pas « normal », il s'était juré intérieurement de ne jamais jeter ce genre de sortilège. D'être différent d'eux, de ne jamais leur ressembler en aucune façon. Il avait respecté sa promesse bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il les avait oubliés. Sur ce terrain, il en connaissant sûrement autant que Rogue.

\- Tu te crois si intelligent, reprit ce dernier, furieux. A te pavaner en pleine nuit comme ça, à affirmer être le meilleur en tout ! Pourtant moi je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'aller chercher dans un stupide bouquin pour pouvoir soigner ça.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna son bras.

\- Comment… ?

\- Tu croyais que personne ne le remarquerait ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton jeu d'acteur était plutôt convaincant mais je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourd. Eh oui, ajouta-t-il perversement, le petit frère parle aussi. D'après Regulus, le sortilège n'était pas beau à voir…

A la mention de son frère, Sirius s'arrêta net. Durant les vacances, ils s'étaient encore une fois plus ou moins ignorés et Sirius avait passé la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, se défoulant sur Kreattur les rares fois où l'elfe y entrait. Comble de l'ironie, Regulus était d'ailleurs venu lui faire la morale sur ce point. C'était peut-être ça qui avait mené à la dispute avec sa mère maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Seulement, si cet imbécile voulait jouer à frapper les points sensibles, Sirius n'allait pas hésiter non plus.

\- Vraiment ? Et d'après Lily c'est ta face qui n'est pas belle à voir !

\- Laisse-la en dehors de ça ! S'énerva immédiatement Rogue. Je vais te dénoncer aux professeurs, tu ne vas t'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Servilus ? Dire que j'étais en dehors de mon dortoir ? Flash info, tu l'es aussi !

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau du bureau de Pince, près des double porte de la bibliothèque, et la grande fenêtre principale nimbait la pièce d'une lumière argentée et crue qui rendait le visage de Rogue encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire.

\- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, murmura-t-il. Je le sais ! Vous le protégez. Lupin. C'est à propos de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es parano, Rogue.

\- Tu peux peut-être berner le reste de l'école, mais pas moi. Je sais que c'est Lupin.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un louper dans sa poitrine. Servilus bluffait, il en était sûr. Personne ne savait rien et certainement pas lui. Comme Regulus, il croyait tout savoir sur tout et se trompait. Comme son petit frère si sûr de lui qui suivait aveuglement les traditions, qui pratiquement la magie noire. Ils étaient des idiots autant l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est ça, se moqua Sirius, histoire de se redonner une constante et de sortir le visage de Regulus de son esprit, un visage qui étrangement se déformait pour prendre l'apparence d'un enfant de six ans à l'air apeuré, ses grands yeux gris remplis de larmes un soir d'orage. Si tu veux tellement savoir, tu n'as qu'à venir demain au saule cogneur et emprunter le passage secret sous les racines. Avec un peu de chance tu te feras écraser par une branche ! Et au cas où tu te posais la question, je ne viendrais pas à ton enterrement. Ça sera même un miracle que quelqu'un se déplace.

En pleine journée, Sirius aurait sans doute vu la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Rogue et son expression avide à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit volte-face et quitta la bibliothèque.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 3h46 – Bureau de Dumbledore_

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il viendrait vraiment, termina-t-il la voix brisée. C'était juste une simple blague, je n'ai pas… Il n'était pas censé faire ça !

\- Une simple blague ? Répéta Rogue. Espèce de… J''aurai pu mourir ! Tu trouves ça drôle ou que ça ressemble à une blague ?!

\- Assez, coupa Dumbledore. Monsieur Rogue, s'il vous plaît.

Il se tenait bien droit derrière son bureau, le professeur McGonagall à ses côtés. Contrairement au directeur, inexpressif, Sirius pouvait lire toute sa colère et sa déception dans son regard et il sentit son visage le brûler, honteux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je… J'ai dit à James ce que j'avais fait et il a poursuivi Rogue pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne le loup-garou. Quand Peter et moi sommes arrivés, ils venaient de sortir du tunnel et le loup était juste derrière eux. J'ai essayé de le stupefixier mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais plus trop après ça, les choses sont allées très vites et les branches du saule cogneur n'arrêtaient pas de nous attaquer. Rogue s'est évanoui à un moment, juste après que James ait été blessé à l'épaule. Vous êtes arrivé à ce moment-là.

Sirius débita son récit sans ciller. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas raconter aux professeurs qu'ils étaient déjà dans la cabane hurlante avec Remus ni qu'ils avaient réussi à maîtriser le loup grâce à leurs animagi. Il ne faisait que modifier légèrement la réalité. James et Peter se contentèrent d'hocher la tête quand leur directrice de maison leur demanda de confirmer, aucun des deux ne trahissant la moindre hésitation.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit brusquement une voix dédaigneuse et tout le monde leva les yeux vers le mur dans lequel un homme dans un tableau les toisait avec arrogance. Un Black est à l'origine de tout cela ? De cette histoire de loup-garou ?

Sirius reconnut sans peine Phineas Nigellus Black, son ancêtre qui avait été directeur de Poudlard et dont le tableau était aussi accroché à Square Grimmaurd.

\- Quel déshonneur, ajouta-t-il en reniflant d'un air méprisant. Quand Walburga apprendra ça, elle…

\- Non ! S'écria Sirius, une touche de désespoir dans la voix. Elle ne doit rien savoir ! Ne lui dites pas !

Il sentit tous les yeux le dévisager, surpris par son éclat. Mais il connaissait la Harpie. Il savait ce qu'elle ferait si elle était au courant pour Remus. Les Black avait une grande influence au sein de la communauté magique et il connaissait leurs idéaux sur les créatures telles que les loups-garous. Monstre. Animal. Sous-homme. Si sa mère apprenait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit elle ferait un scandale, saisirait l'Unité de capture des loups-garous et ruinerait la vie de Remus sans remords.

Rogue eut un ricanement tout aussi méprisant que celui de Phineas.

\- Quoi Black ? Tu as peur de ta maman ?

\- La ferme Servilus ! Claqua James. Je te rappelle que j'ai sauvé ta misérable vie tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre ton horrible nez dans les affaires des autres alors que ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que…

\- Messieurs !

La voix de Dumbledore était toujours aussi calme mais était aussi d'une froideur peu familière chez lui.

\- Personne, et je dis bien personne, dit-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Phineas, ne révélera quoique ce soit sur la condition de monsieur Lupin. Je ne vous le demande pas, je vous l'ordonne. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, objecta Rogue. Lupin est un loup-garou, sa simple présence dans cette école est un danger pour tout le monde ! J'ai failli mourir ce soir et un incident de ce genre peut très bien se reproduire n'importe quand ! Il pourrait s'échapper de la cabane !

\- Il ne se serait pas échappé si tu n'étais pas venu alors même que tu n'avais rien à faire ici !

\- Je suis venu parce que Black a essayé de me tuer !

\- Monsieur Rogue, je vous assure que les mesures de sécurité seront renforcées mais j'ai pris la décision d'accueillir Remus Lupin il y a cinq ans en connaissant sa condition et je la maintiens aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir une vie ainsi qu'une scolarité normale. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est nullement de sa faute et après m'être entretenu avec ses parents, j'ai décidé contrairement à beaucoup d'autres directeurs d'écoles de le laisser entrer à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, monsieur Rogue, je vous demande de respecter ce choix et la vie privée d'un jeune homme brillant qui n'a que trop souffert de sa lycanthropie.

Dumbledore croisa les mains devant lui et se pencha en avant, plongeant ses yeux bleus saisissant dans ceux de Severus.

\- Ais-je votre parole monsieur Rogue ? Ais-je votre parole que le secret de Remus Lupin sera en sûreté avec vous ?

Rogue se renfrogna et pendant un interminable instant Sirius cru qu'il allait refuser. Mais après de longues secondes, il finit par hocher la tête et Sirius expira de soulagement.

\- Oui, dit-il. Je promets de ne rien dire.

\- Merci. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il est tard et vous devez vous rendre à l'infirmerie si vous le souhaitez. Vous deux aussi, ajouta Dumbledore en s'adressant à James et Peter. Le professeur McGonagall se chargera de votre sanction demain matin pour avoir enfreint plusieurs règles de l'école et pour la mise en danger d'autrui, malgré votre aide dans cette affaire. Quant à vous monsieur Black, j'aimerais que vous restiez. Votre comportement ne peut, vous le comprenez, rester impuni.

Sirius acquiesça. A sa droite, Rogue fut le premier à se lever, raide, et sorti en trombe du bureau, visiblement contrarié. James et Peter l'imitèrent plus lentement mais Sirius garda les yeux baissés, incapable de les affronter pour le moment.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Dumbledore avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. Vous pourrez bien entendu aller voir monsieur Lupin demain matin une fois qu'il sera réveillé mais dites-lui que je viendrais lui parler moi-même, d'accord ?

\- Oui professeur, marmonna Peter, exténué. Bonne nuit.

Il quitta la pièce en traînant les pieds, comme vidé de son énergie. James piétina sur place quelques secondes, hésitant à laisser Sirius seul, mais finalement il tourna les talons, abattu et écœuré.

Lorsque la porte se referma, jamais Sirius ne sentit aussi seul de toute sa vie.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 4h30 – Salle commune de Gryffondor_

Deux mois d'heures de colles, deux cents points en moins pour sa maison, interdiction de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année, et travaux d'intérêt général. C'était la punition dont Sirius avait écopé après une longue et douloureuse conversation avec le directeur et McGonagall. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre la froideur de l'un et la déception évidente de l'autre.

Quand il revint dans la Salle commune, il se figea en constatant que James et Peter étaient toujours réveillés et l'attendaient, assis devant la cheminée. Son ventre se serra d'appréhension mais il se força à avancer.

\- Hey… souffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas au dortoir ?

\- Non… non, on voulait te parler, dit Peter, anxieux, en coulant un regard à James dont la mâchoire s'était contractée à la vue de son meilleur ami.

\- Dumbledore et McGo m'ont déjà fait un sermon, vous…

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Coupa James d'une voix cinglante. Par Merlin, est-ce que tu as conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais arrêté Rogue à temps ou si quelqu'un avait été sérieusement blessé ?

\- Evidemment ! James, je suis désolé, je…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé ! On lui avait promis ! On lui avait promis en découvrant sa lycanthropie qu'on garderait son secret ! Et toi, toi, tu n'as rien trouvé mieux que de tout révéler à Rogue ? A Rogue, Sirius ?!

\- C'était juste une blague, il était tard, je n'ai pas réfléchi et il n'était pas censé me prendre au sérieux…

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi idiot, répliqua James, furieux. Tu connais Rogue, tu sais qu'il était obsédé par ce que cachait Remus ! Imagine s'il avait réussi à rejoindre la cabane pendant la transformation ou si je n'avais pas décidé de vérifier la carte ! Remus aurait pu aller à Azkaban, il aurait pu devenir un meurtrier par ta faute !

Sirius tressaillit, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter à Remus qu'il n'était pas un monstre, que d'être un loup-garou n'était pas une fatalité, pourtant il l'avait trahi. Il avait trahi un de ses meilleurs amis et au fond il n'était pas mieux que sa famille.

\- Je sais, je sais…dit-il, brisé. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, tu ne voulais pas mais pourtant tu l'as fait.

James se tenait droit devant lui, implacable. Un peu en retrait, Peter observait la scène sans paraître savoir quoi faire, même si la désapprobation se lisait sur ses traits.

\- James, tu me connais, jamais je n'aurais voulu blesser quelqu'un et encore moins Remus !

\- Justement, je ne sais plus si je te connais. Parce que mon meilleur ami, celui que je connais, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Peter ! Dis quelque chose !

Mais Peter secoua la tête.

\- Non, James a raison. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentis en me tenant devant le loup tout seul sans pouvoir rien faire, en sachant que c'était Remus et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose. Et c'est de ta faute.

\- Tu vas devoir expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Remus demain matin, reprit James plus calmement sans se départir de sa voix tranchante. Je ne le ferais pas pour toi. Tu vas devoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui avouer ce que tu as fait, et s'il ne te pardonne pas je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer. Je ne sais même si _je_ pourrais te pardonner moi-même.

Cette phrase, plus que tout autre chose, fit voler en éclat le monde de Sirius et les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses deux amis lui tournaient le dos pour remonter au dortoir, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter.

 _Mercredi 9 Janvier 12h34 – L'infirmerie_

\- Voilà, termina Peter d'une voix plate. C'est un peu près tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Quand on s'est levé ce matin, Sirius n'était pas là. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit remonté dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner non plus.

Remus hocha la tête, recroquevillé dans le lit. Il était presque soulagé que Sirius ne soit pas là maintenant, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la force de lui faire face dans son état. Au fond de lui il savait que Sirius, le vrai Sirius, son ami quoiqu'il arrive, n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal et que tout ça n'était pas qu'un immense malentendu. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter la petite voix dans son esprit qui se sentait trahit au-delà de l'imaginable. Et Merlin ce que ça faisait mal.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda James, toujours assis à ses pieds, l'air concerné.

\- Non, répondit-il honnêtement.

A quoi bon mentir ? Son trouble devait être inscrit sur son visage.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute hein ? Personne ne t'en veut et…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, James. Tu le sais.

Bon, pas totalement ça plutôt. La simple pensée qu'il ait pu blesser ou tuer quelqu'un le terrifiait mais pour le moment c'était Sirius qui occupait la place numéro un de ses préoccupations. Et au vu de l'expression de James, il devait ressentir la même chose.

Il savait que James ne vivait pas bien la situation, d'une manière différente de la sienne évidemment. La loyauté était une valeur tellement ancrée en lui que l'attitude de Sirius devait être un cauchemar pour lui aussi. James avait cette façon de voir le monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, cette façon de faire confiance complétement qui était presque enfantine parfois, et la personne dans laquelle il avait le plus confiance hormis ses parents était sans aucun doute Sirius. Ça ne lui avait pas échappé que Peter s'était chargé de narrer les évènements d'hier soir tandis que James jouait avec le bout du couvre-lit les yeux baissés et restait silencieux, chose rarissime.

Peter dû se rendre compte de la tension ambiante car il lança sur un ton jovial :

\- Arrêtez avec vos têtes d'enterrements ! Remus, je t'avais raconté la fin de la blague sur le sorcier, le gobelin et la serpillère ?

Remus rigola.

\- Non, mais je sens qu'elle va être affreuse.

\- Et tu as raison !

\- Idiot, s'amusa James en le poussant d'un coup d'épaule (celle qui n'était pas déboîtée s'entend)

Pendant une seconde, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient juste en train de discuter normalement. Remus ressentit un énorme élan d'affection pour Peter, le discret de la bande qui avait pourtant tant à offrir quand il ne se laissait pas effacer par l'aura de James et Sirius qu'il admirait plus que tout.

Hier soir, les choses auraient été bien différentes si Peter n'avait pas été là pour distraire le loup ou pour aller chercher Dumbledore à temps.

\- Remus ?

Trop occupé à rire, ils n'avaient pas vu la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure, incertain, et Remus eut l'impression de louper une marche. D'après ses vêtements froissés et son visage fatigué, il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Pourtant, il veillait à se tenir droit, la tête haute, comme s'il n'avait pas failli ruiner la vie de Remus il y a quelques heures à peine.

Remus connaissait Sirius. Il savait que c'était son mécanisme de défense, sa façon de se couper du monde et de prétendre qu'il était nonchalant quoiqu'il arrive. Il agissait déjà comme ça à onze ans en première année, sûrement une stratégie d'enfance face à ses parents dont il n'avait même plus conscience aujourd'hui.

\- Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais te parler. S'il te plaît.

C'était étrange cette tension entre eux… Remus détestait ça. James et Peter échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent pour les laisser seuls, après s'être assuré que c'était bien ce que voulait Remus. Ils sortirent sans adresser la parole à Sirius.

Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise que Peter venait de laisser. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, Remus pouvait voir les fissures dans son armure, la nervosité qui semblait émaner de son corps.

\- Je suppose que Cornedrue et Queudver t'ont déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… ?

\- Oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux que tu m'expliques.

\- Remus, je te jure que ce n'était pas contre toi…

\- Pas contre moi ? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? S'indigna-t-il. J'aurais pu vous tuer tous, vous mordre ou vous blesser gravement ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Sirius, rien, à part de garder mon secret quand vous l'avez découvert. Tu savais que j'étais terrifié d'attaquer quelqu'un !

\- Je sais ! Merlin, je sais !

\- Tu as pensé à mes parents ? Qu'est-ce que je leur aurais dit ? Et aux parents de James ou à la mère de Peter ?

Sirius pâlit. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ses actes quand lui-même n'avait aucune explication à se donner ? Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

\- Je suis désolé, Lunard. Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais personne n'a été blessé…

\- Grâce à James. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Et ça ne change pas le fait que tu ais révélé mon secret à Rogue juste pour faire une blague ! Une stupide blague.

\- Ce n'en était pas vraiment une, je te jure que je pensais pas qu'il ferait vraiment ce que je lui avais dit.

Remus soupira.

\- Le problème Sirius c'est que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tu n'aurais pas dû être seul dans la bibliothèque, tu aurais dû venir nous parler du sortilège que ta mère t'avait infligé. Tu ne peux pas te renfermer sur toi-même à chaque fois que ça arrive parce que voilà ce qui se passe autrement. J'ai admis il y a longtemps que j'avais besoin de vous, que j'avais besoin de mes amis pour m'en sortir et je ne pourrais jamais vous dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à tout supporter seul et je pense que tu dois commencer à appliquer tes propres conseils. Pas forcément avec tout le monde, si tu es plus à l'aise pour parler avec James alors…

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonna plus désespéré qu'amusé.

\- James ne me parle plus, dit-il. Il ne le fera sans doute plus jamais.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est James Potter. Il réagit au quart de tour, laisse-le se calmer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu hier soir… Le regard dans ses yeux…

Remus ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient venus à inverser les rôles dans cette discussion mais comme d'habitude il endossa sa responsabilité de réconforter ses amis.

\- James est incapable de te détester, tout comme moi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Tu ne devrais même pas vouloir me voir !

\- Je viens de te le dire, Sirius. Je ne peux pas te détester. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile de te pardonner ou de te refaire confiance immédiatement, ça prendra du temps, mais je ne vais pas cesser d'être ami pour une seule erreur. Tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne et je pense que tu te sens suffisamment coupable comme ça, non ?

Sirius le dévisagea de longues secondes, effaré. Il s'était attendu à des cris, à des reproches, en venant ici et il avait passé la nuit à dérouler la scène dans sa tête, inventant des scénarios pires les uns que les autres.

Sans réfléchir, il enlaça Remus dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin pour tous les deux qui, contrairement à James, n'aimaient pas les contacts physiques et étaient très peu tactiles d'ordinaire. Toutefois, Remus lui rendit son étreinte sans hésiter, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Sirius dans un souffle. Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais…

 _Lundi 22 Janvier 18h04 – Dortoir des Gryffondor_

Ça allait faire maintenant presque deux semaines que l'incident du Saule Cogneur avait eu lieu et tout Poudlard parlait de la dispute entre les Maraudeurs. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé -Rogue avait gardé sa promesse- et les plus folles hypothèses pour expliquer la tension entre les quatre garçons circulaient parmi les élèves. Peter avait entendu deux Poufsouffle de troisième année affirmer que Sirius s'était battu avec James, d'où son épaule blessée, ce qui était encore un peu près vraisemblable par rapport à d'autres rumeurs comme celle qui voulait qu'ils aient découverts que Remus soit en fait un agent infiltré d'un programme top secret d'Auror pour les jeunes surdoués orchestré par le Ministre en personne car il voulait prendre le contrôle de l'école.

De toute façon, même si personne n'était proche de la vérité, ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner que quelque chose clochait. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient fait aucune blague depuis deux semaines, même pas au Serpentard, et plus que tout il laissait Rogue tranquille. Lily Evans avait tenté de demander à James la raison de cette soudaine maturité mais il l'avait envoyé balader, affirmant que ça ne la concernait pas. La mâchoire de Peter s'était décrochée tandis que Lily elle-même paraissait abasourdie.

Des quatre Maraudeurs, c'était James qui était toujours le plus en colère contre Sirius. Après quelques jours, Remus et Peter avaient fini par reparler à Sirius et à agir normalement en sa présence. Ce n'était pas le cas de James. Il n'était directement hostile envers son meilleur ami, bien sûr, mais Peter savait que l'indifférence pouvait parfois faire plus mal qu'une approche plus brutale.

La situation aurait sûrement pu durer plus longtemps si Sirius n'avait pas fini par craquer, une fin d'après-midi après les cours alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se reposer dans le dortoir.

\- Quelqu'un a vu mon livre de Divination ?

\- Nope, répondit Peter, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit en train de dessiner. Jamais plus je n'approchais quoique ce soit qui concerne cette maudite matière.

\- Remus ?

\- Attends je regarde…

Remus, assis à son bureau, souleva plusieurs feuilles volantes et des bouts de parchemins ainsi qu'une pile de bouquin.

\- Euh non. Désolé Patmol. Tu l'as peut-être laissé en salle d'étude ? Ou prêté à Alexia ?

\- Sans doute… Eh James, je peux t'emprunter le tien ?

Adossé à un oreiller contre le dossier de son lit, James ne releva même pas la tête de son magazine de Quidditch et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- James ? Cornedrue ?

Rien.

\- Bon sang, James ! Tu vas m'ignorer encore combien de temps ? James !

\- Jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu le mérites…

\- Et comment est-ce que je fais ça ? Je me suis déjà excusé des dizaines de fois.

\- Laisse tomber.

Mais Sirius traversa la pièce et se planta devant James, arrachant pratiquement le magazine de ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Non, ça suffit. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, par Merlin. Remus m'a pardonné, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas en faire autant ?

\- Parce que Remus est assez gentil pour l'avoir fait mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à oublier ce que tu as fait !

\- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, je te demande de me parler !

\- Non ! Répliqua James en se redressant d'un bond. Toi parle-moi ! Parle-moi des bleus que tu as sur tout le corps en revenant des vacances, parle-moi de ton frère dont tu ne veux même pas entendre le nom, parle-moi des sortilèges que tu cherches à me cacher ou des cauchemars qui te gardent éveillé pendant des heures la nuit ! Parle-moi au lieu d'aller parler à Servilus du secret d'un de nos meilleurs amis !

Les trois garçons restèrent figés sur place. « Parle-moi au lieu d'aller parler à Servilus ». Durant deux semaines, Sirius n'avait pas pensé à ce que ressentais James ou à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été trop focalisé sur son propre sentiment de culpabilité et sur sa relation avec Remus, avec qui il avait eu de nombreuses discussions à cœur ouvert.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais rien ? Je te vois souffrir depuis presque cinq ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour venir me parler, Sirius !

\- C'est faux…

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

Sirius garda le silence.

Soupirant, Remus fit râcler sa chaise sur le sol et se leva.

\- Ok, ça suffit. Venez ici. Tous les trois.

Les garçons obtempérèrent et ils s'assirent tous en cercle par terre, tournés ver Remus.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-il. Il faut qu'on se promette de faire des efforts. Et je vais commencer. Je sais que les dernières semaines ont été dures mais je veux qu'une chose soit bien claire pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je n'en veux à aucun de vous pour ce qui est arrivé. A l'avenir, je promets aussi de relativiser mon point de vue sur ma lycanthropie, ou du moins essayer. D'accord ? Bien. Sirius, à toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, je pense que tu as des choses à nous dire, non ?

Sirius déglutit. Il inspira un grand coup avant de regarder ses amis un à un et de s'arrêter sur James.

\- Je suis désolé. Encore. Remus, je suis désolé de t'avoir trahi, James je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé alors que j'avais besoin de toi, et Peter je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. Je promets de venir vous parler si j'ai des problèmes et de ne plus me renfermer sur moi-même.

\- Excellent. Peter ?

\- Euh… Je n'ai rien à dire tu sais…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as été là pour nous pendant deux semaines mais on ne te laisse jamais parler. Alors vas-y. Exprime-toi.

Peter rougit.

\- Je… Vous êtes tous mes meilleurs amis, commença-t-il maladroitement. Vous le savez. Mais je déteste quand on se dispute. C'était pareil quand j'étais petit et que mon père et ma mère se hurlaient dessus. J'avais beau leur demander d'arrêter, j'avais l'impression que je ne comptais pas…

\- Peter tu…

\- Non, James, laisse-moi finir. Je ne vous reproche rien, ok ? Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous en cours, ou au Quidditch, ou en tout, mais… Mais si parfois vous me laissiez essayer, ça me ferait plaisir. Je suis capable de faire des choses moi aussi, j'ai bien dessiné la carte non ?

\- Tu as raison Pete, dit Remus avec douceur. On est désolé, on ne savait pas que tu ressentais ça…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Juste, maintenant vous le savez.

\- Ouais… James ? A toi ?

Mais James ne prit pas la parole. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de grandir trop vite et qui se retrouvait perdu d'un seul coup. Il dévisagea Peter de ses grands yeux noisette avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Ce dernier croisa son regard, incertain.

\- James ?

\- Je te pardonne, lâcha-t-il. Je te pardonne parce que tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon frère.

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais ils n'avaient utilisé ce mot à voix haute entre eux.

Alors que les quatre garçons se tombaient dans les bras, Peter su que les choses allaient changer à partir de maintenant. Peut-être pas radicalement, mais les choses allaient changer. Cette histoire ne les avait pas divisés, elle les avait rapprochés et liés plus fortement que jamais.

Car après tout, ils étaient les Maraudeurs.


End file.
